THAT'S NO WAY TO SAY GOOD BYE
by boyumling
Summary: COMPLETE.AU. sasunaru.The pain Naruto undergoes after proposing and being rejected by Sasuke,his best friend.He falls into depression and nothing seems right anymore. or will it? warning: boyxboy, cutting.
1. THIS PAIN IS JUST TOO REAL

**THAT'S NO WAY TO SAY GOODBYE.**

Konnichiwa minna!My 3rd fic. Haven't completed da 2nd…yet. M kinda suffering writers block.. all I do nowdays is stare blankly at iris(my lappy) . Hope u like it.

**CHAPTER 1: THIS PAIN IS JUST TOO REAL**

Naruto waited under his blankets pretending to be still asleep. He heard Sasuke,his roommate coming out of the shower. He waited with bated breath for the raven to leave the room. He couldn't bear it anymore .He squeezed his eyes painfully as he remembered his confession a month back.

***FLASHBACK***

_Naruto paced around the room nervously. He stopped in the middle of the room he and Sasuke shared. All the memories of him and Sasuke that he prized so much came flooding back. He clutched his chest from the overwhelming emotions that took over him._

_He should have seen it coming. All the long stares he gave to Sasuke. How he knew each and every piece of clothing of the raven. The painful pangs of jealousy he felt whenever he saw the raven even talking with someone. He even flirted with the raven unknowingly. It didn't need a rocket scientist to know what was going on._

_Actually it didn't take long for him to realize that he was falling for Sasuke. Just that he was in denial..uptil now. If he kept it within him any longer he was sure he would burst from so much strain to his heart and brain. _

_There were to roads he could take now. either keep his feelings a secret or tell him the truth. He had so much to lose from the second option- a best friend. But then he hated hiding things from Sasuke and there was also the slightest chance of the raven reciprocating his feelings . He didn't want to spend the rest of his life keeping mum and asking-"if only…"_

"_Konnichiwa..KONNIICHIWAA…"wailed the cute Japanese voice from his mobile._

_Naruto shook himself away from his thoughts as he picked up his ringing phone._

"_Hello"_

"_It's me Sasuke." His breath hitched up his cursed himself as to how He let Sasuke's mere voice do that to him. Turn him into a bundle of nerves._

"_Hmm-teme?"_

"_Well? I got ur msg. Is something wrong? What do u want me there for?"_

"_Ahh..Sasuke. It's better if I talked with u face to face in our room." He smiled at the concerned filled voice of Sasuke before continuing "Can u make it here fast? It's kind of urgent. Nothing serious though."_

"_Tch..Annoying dobe..Okay...I'll be there in ten minutes. And hope you've changed your ringtone. If I hear it once again u can kiss your phone goodbye."_

"_Why you! bas-…." Naruto managed to say before he heard the click of the mob as the raven hung up. He sighed as he flopped down on his bed. Ten minutes and his life would either begin or come to an end. Just ten minutes.  
>.KNO- <em>

"_Coming teme!" Naruto shouted as he opened the door just to receive a light knock in his forehead. "Ouch!What was that for?"_

"_Making me wait "replied the raven as he threw his bag in his bed and opened their fridge for a drink._

"_Naruto. Where did my last bottle of appy-fizz disappear?"_

"_Uh...he..he well it was a sunny day and I was dehydrated.."Naruto began his explanation while scratching his head guiltily._

"_Whatever dobe."The raven just picked up the bottle of mineral water and plopped himself on the couch. His domain actually, where even Naruto wasn't allowed to sit except for the few times they were utterly drunk._

"_So what was so serious that I had to be interrupted in the middle of my project work?"_

"_With shikamaru? The lie detector circuit or something? I thought it was already finished?"_

"_It is finished dobe. Just doing finishing touches to the project report."_

_Naruto who was shuffling around trying to delay the moment as long as possible sighed as he sat himself down on a chair facing sasuke. The raven was staring cooly at him with a perfect eyebrow raised._

_It was now or never. Ignoring the thud thud of his frantically beating heart he began._

"_Uh Sasuke..what do u think about us?.. I mean I know we are best friends and all..but have you seen me as something more than that?"_

"_You mean more than as a dobe?" said the raven with a smrik._

"_Sasuke quit joking. M serious man. Answer me!"_

"_Naruto I still don't get what are you trying to say or ask me"_

'_**For a genius he seems quite lacking on the proposal dept'**__ thought naruto. Now how was he going to tell this smug bastard that he literally worshiped the ground beneath his feet without being killed or humilated. Well here goes nothing._

"_I think im falling for you."Naruto blurted out._

_The room went 5 minutes or so he heard the raven say "um..naruto..you..i..its a mistake,right?"_

_Naruto had heard enough. It felt like the whole world came crashing down. It was over. Pushing back angry tears he bent his head and spoke through gritted teeth to stop the pain from showing in his voice "yeah that must be a mistake.a mistake ive been making for the past 3 years. I'll get over it. It's only a phase Sasuke. It's all a bloody mistake. I think im starting to hate you already"_

_He spat the word 'hate' with such venom that it startled even him._

"_Im glad to know that." came the cold reply from the Uchiha as he stood up and opened the door._

"_I'll keep in mind that you..HATE me Uzumaki. " And closing the door with a bang the ravan disappeared into the night leaving Naruto slumped on the floor. This is what dying must feel like._

**~END FLASHBACK**~

The door slammed announcing the ravens departure and bringing him back to the present. He felt his cheeks stained wet.

DAMN!DAMN IT ALL! He angrily heaved the blanket off him and walked into the bathroom smelling of sasuke's shampoo. Not again! Almost a month and he still felt the wounds of rejection cutting his heart as fresh as ever.

He saw his reflection in the mirror and saw his blotched face**. 'Pathetic ugly stupid Naruto!what were you thinking? Now you've lost him as a friend and maybe he thinks u as the pathetic fag that you are.' **He fell onto the bathroom floor again tears streaming down his face again. '**This** **is wrong. So wrong. It wasn't supposed to end like this.** 'his brain screamed as he struggled to breathe through the huge sobs racking his body.

With difficulty he searched for his anti-depression pills in the medical cabinet. his hand stopped cold upon finding it empty. It was too much for him to bear it now. He was sick of his fucked up life. He punched the bathroom mirror with all the pain and anger he could muster.

A sharp pain shot up his hand and he felt his warm blood fill up the air with a heavy stench. It was oddly satisfying. The sight of his own blood made him feel like all the pain in his heart was being washed away.

Sitting down on the floor he took a piece of broken mirror. Closing his eyes he swiftly made short sharp cuts along the length of his hands. The relief he felt along with the pain surprised him. The feeling of calmness sweeping through his body as his blood flowed freely lulled him to sleep again . This time he hoped he wouldn't wake up. He didn't even hear someone open the bathroom door nor heard the person scream "NARUTO!"

**Well that's chapter one. Its only a 2 chapter story. My lappy is . m using my roommates lappy. Anway b4 I start blabbing again plz review and make me happy.**


	2. LOVE IS A SAD SONG

_**Hello minna! I got my 1**__**st**__** ever review from **__**Peanutbaby86.**__** Im so happy*squeals and gives a tight hug*, this chappie is dedicated to her/him/it. Whatever it is I love u. no homo!**_

_**Oh and gomenasai **__**justareader**__**..Thing is its quite tough being an engg student here. My teachers are demons armed with projects and assignments. Ugly perverts! Oh..k so moving on here's chapter2. Hope you guyz enjoy it.**_

"**mere naseeb mai ay dost,tera pyar nahi"(it isn't in my fate,oh friend to be loved by you)**

_**(its in hindi language)**_

**Chapter 2: LOVE IS A SAD SONG.**

Naruto woke up with his throat burning. Eyes still tightly closed he pursed his lips. To his dislike his lips were desert dry and why did his whole mouth smell like blood as he took in a sharp metallic taste?

"W-Water." He managed to croak not expecting any. If this was what waking up in heaven felt like he didn't want to die. Ever. But anythings better than rejection. Thinking of **him** made his heart hurt all over again. **Im not dead yet am i?**

"Here." answered a female voice. He felt himself slowly being lifted up in sitting position and a glass of water set on his lips.

"Drink" ordered the voice again. The water never tasted so good as it did now. He drank it greedily.

"Naruto! You can open your eyes now."

"S-Sakura. Does this mean I'm still alive?"

He opened his eyes blinking against the harsh light stinging his eyes making it water. Sensing his discomfort Sakura pulled down the window curtains and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Im fine,Sakura." he felt kind of relieved that she didn't ask how nor why this ever occurred. He looked down and saw his hands neatly bandaged. He almost started to say thanks when**- **

**SLAP!**

Now that hurt. But Naruto didn't flinch. He deserved it. Every bit of pain. It was all his to feel. If nothing else. He hung his head in shame.

"I said fucking look at me! How Naruto? How? How can you be so selfish?" her emerald green eyes sparkled with pain and anger as she continued to vent her frustration on naruto.

"Imagine my surprise when I see my brother lying on a pool of his own blood? Didn't you even give seconds thought of how lost we would be? How broken I would be? How Sasuke would be?"

The last question totally shattered his heart as he felt another dizzy spell come over him. Clutching her arm for support he managed to whisper "I confessed to him,its over."

Sakura's face looked at him blankly trying to comprehend what he was talking about. Realizing what he meant,it quickly turned into that of horror mixed with worry.

"No! he did'nt?Oh Naruto!Im so sorry." She quickly took him in a tight hug while she kept on repeating "Im so sorry " and "It's going to be okay."

Whatever resolve Naruto had not to cry broke upon the tight hug and those soothing words. He started to cry with everything he had soaking the area of her shoulder wet.

"No Sakura, it won't! Nothings gonna be ok ever again. I lost him, even as a friend."

He pulled away from her hug and facing her shook her as if to get her answer him "tell me!what do I have to do to make him love me? Why doesn't he love me Sakura? Am I that bad? Should I have been a girl? Tell me!Please?"

Sakura with all the patience of the world extracted herself away from him and started running her hands through his hair to calm him. She knew her little made-brother was suffering from a mental breakdown. Best for him to take it all out. Keeping the pain inside him would make him suffer more and could lead to drastic action. Her face grimaced in pain as she saw the pathetic condition of the blonde. Love coul do so many crazy things. The Uchiha who once was on her love list once was now on the top of her hate list.

"I love him, Sakura..so much that it hurts. I try to be strong but one look at him and I'm the same broken wrecked reject."

"Don't! Don't you dare talk about yourself like that?" Said Sakura angrily "it's his loss! You are worth more than that. You understand?"

But the blond was too exhausted to even reply. Loss of blood as well as his sudden outburst drained him of his energy. After a few more tears and hiccups he fell into a deep sleep.

Sakura looked lovingly down at her blonde friend as he slept. His heart was too pure to be hurt like this. If only he had chosen someone with a heart and not a stone cold person like Sasuke. Covering him with a blanket she made to get up when the door opened.

"Sakura "

Without looking back she coldly answered "Sasuke."

Avoiding the cold black eyes with the fear that she might lost her control and punch him,Sakura stiffly walked up to the door. Hands on the door knob she turned facing the back of his hair and said "I hate you."

Sakura saw his back stiffen as he answered "You're not the first." To her surprise his voice sounded pained.

It might have been a girls thing but Sakura suddenly had a feeling that misunderstanding had something to do with the way things were. Maybe…just maybe everything would be right again.

"Don't hurt him. He isn't as strong as you think he is." she whispered as the door closed but she had a feeling that he had heard her.

**What had she meant?** Sasuke shook his head confusedly as he laid his bag on his study chair. **Him hurt Naruto**. **Wasn't it the other way around?** His face turned into a grimace as he remembered what had happened.

He stole a look towards the blonde sleeping peacefully. Something tugged at his heart. It was so painful,so bitter yet at the same time so warm. But he didn't want to face these feelings. He didn't want to understand. It was over anyway. Just one month more till he would graduate and he would be far far away.

Turning away he made to the bathroom when he was stopped dead on his tracks as his eyes fell on the floor. Blood. Lots of it and a broken mirror. Panic seized him.

**Naruto.** He quickly walked up to Naruto's bed and did a quick survey. The blonde looked fine. Then his eye fell on the bandaged arm. Quietly as possible so as not to wake him Sasuke took Naruto's hand and checked it. He couldn't tell much due to the neat bandages(Sakura's work after all) but the wound didn't seem serious.

Letting go of the hand he tucked it under the blanket in a comfortable position and went into the bathroom.

Once inside he retched into the sink. The stench was overwhelming. It reminded him of bitter memories.

**Him 5 years old again clutching Itachi as they watched the firefighters try to pull their parents crushed bodies away from the car wreckage. His mothers dead eyes were directed straight at him. It was so blank, so empty but he felt as though it were piercing him.**

**Itachi lying in the hospital bed vomiting fresh blood on his 14****th**** birthday. He had smiled, ruffled Sasuke's hair and broken his heart.**

**They were gone. All gone. And now Naruto.**

Sasuke lowered his head again and puked.

An hour later the bathroom looking normal again and the smell almost gone Sasuke fell on his bed exhausted.

He tried to keep himself awake as much as possible knowing what would happen if he slept. Those nightmares again. Ever since Naruto was out of his life those ghastly images kept visiting his dreams. It was getting more and more frequent. And the worst part was he couldn't run. His feet rooted to the spot as his moms dead eyes kept looking at him, Itachi smiling at him,his mouth and chin covered in his blood. This time there was a new smiled and opened his mouth as if to speak…but instead another voice, Naruto's voice said "I hate you."

Sasuke bolted up in his bed. He could feel his cloths sticky with sweat. The blonde was now softly snoring. The raven groaned sweeping his damp bangs away from his face. Why? Why did things turn out this way? It was like a curse. His loved ones were always taken away from him. His best friend.

Who was to blame? It was Naruto of course. Saying senseless things , confusing him,telling that he hated him now. It had to be that dobe's fault. He complicated stuff. Or was it himself who complicated things?

He felt the blond stirring awake. Quickly diving under the covers he pretended to sleep again. Starting to make make-believe snores he missed the blonde look at him with a sad smile. But his back froze when he heard the blonde silently ask "Do you hate me so much, Sasuke?"

**There!chapter 2 is over. I thought that it was gonna be a two-shot,but I guess more chapters will be needed to wrp tis fic up. sorry guys, and for those who are confused-sasuke is in denial. Dat prik! But im writing it so he is gonna come back to his senses anyway..or maybe not. Don't kill me! Um and if u guys wanna share some ideas concerning how the plot should go den plz do so. And plz review to save my life and dwindling self confidence. Ja ne!**


	3. ENOUGH

THATS NO WAY TO SAY GOODBYE.

**A/N: hi folks. im very sorry for the long delay. I know i have dissapointed you but i could'nt help it, exams and all. I want to thank a particular reviewer who gave me good advice on my writing style. Thank a sad news, i think this is gonna be my last fic i will be writing.i know i won't be missed but just thought it would be better to inform.(T_T)**

CHAPTER 3: ENOUGH.(crappy name. Deal with it)

Sasuke immediately turned around in his bed to find the bathroom door close with a soft click. He sat up in the bed for a few seconds before getting up and making his way silently to the bathroom door.

He could not understand his actions anymore. All he felt was a deep fear that the blond would harm himself again and the thought itself pained him to no was not stupid. The empty pill box ,the broken mirror and a wounded Naruto was enough for him to put two and two together. He tiptoed silently and pressed his ears to the door.

The bathroom was silent for a while until a pitiful cry like a wounded animal filled the bath room. Sasuke could make out that the blond was leaning on the opposite end of the he heard sobs fill the bathroom.

"Sasuke...why...please.."

It hit him like a ton of brick. Naruto was crying over him. He clutched his chest as his eyes suddenly filled with tears. It was hurting like crazy. He slid down on the floor and smashing his fist in his mouth to muffle the sobs he allowed the tears in his eyes to flow freely.

He felt pathetic and weak. What was Naruto doing to him? Was he actually falling for...no no no no that could not be . He cared for Naruto a lot, like a best friend like a brother...not like what Naruto expected out of him. Right?

Pulling himself off the floor he slowly made his way back to his bed knowing that there would be a new and fresh nightmare waiting to suffocate him as sleep draped his eyes.

_**1 month later.**_

"Dont be stupid,Naru!"

"Sakura-chan please try to understand. I need to do this. For my sanity. I dont want to elongate this pain and suffering. And its perfect."

"Perfect? What is perfect? Running away like this?" Sakura was trying hard not to punch the nearest wall imagining it to be Naruto's stupid logic and the Uchiha's dumb almighty face.

" You don't understand Sakura!" Naruto regretted it as soon as he said it.

He knew Sakura's whole story. The cold rejections she was always subjected to from Sasuke. The taunts she faced from the rest about the obsession she had for the raven. It was hard on her until she had enough. She gave up her first love and 17 years of childhood crush once and for all with a little help from a bottle of vodka and Naruto's shoulder for her to cry on.

"What don't I understand ?Which part huh Naruto? Don't act like as if you are the first person subjected to heart all have been through it all. But running away like this is not the fucking solution!"

The blonde shifted on his bed and fiddling with the hole on his bedsheets muttered "im sorry..i really am."

"I've had had enough drama from both of you fucktards.. I'm going. Do what you want."

And with a forceful slam to the door she was gone leaving the blonde in his own private hell.

...

The skies outside were enticing blue with delicious rays of sunshine taunting the raven haired boy as he struggled with the speech he was supposed to deliver in the graduation ceremony.

"Hn.." he said more in irritation than anger. Tomorrow was supposed to be the ceremony and after two days he and the dobe would part. Forever.

The frown in his face deepened as his chest started to hurt as it always did when he started to think of the dobe**. Please make it stop. I don't know what to do. Save me from myself. **

He sighed. Nobody would hear the silent cries of help his soul was screaming out. He was and would always be alone. Nothing would change, his loneliness ,his pain. Perfect 'Sasuke Uchiha' was nothing but a lie. Living on borrowed time until the gods above were kind enough to end his pathetic life.

Only him,only Naruto had managed to see past his perfect mask. Helped him live again. If only for a while.

Shaking his head from the train of thought knowing it would lead to dangerous horizons he focused his attention back to his speech.

...

Five hours later Naruto was done. He had everything planned. He knew Sakura would be more than disappointed at him but he would find a way to apologise to her.

Hiding the tell tale signs of his plan and the tears in his face he schooled his face into a more normal one waiting for tomorrow where he hoped it would all end.

He saw Sasuke enter the room. Usually he would look away and pretend to be busy when he would enter the room. But not this time. Not today. He stared as the raven placed his books in order and went up to the fridge for his favourite drink. He watched each and every movement the raven made without bothering if Sasuke felt weird or not.

Today , just today he would not stop his heart and watched until the raven switched off the lights and his soft snores filled the room.

Feeling a little bold he walked up to the ravens bed whose back was facing him. He slowly stroked the silky black hair and whispered . "Good night Sasuke..Goodbye."

Standing up he went up to his bed and closed his eyes all the while not aware of the ravens wide open eyes and the death grip he had on the blanket.

**GOODBYE?**

**...**

"And next is ..Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto went up the dais to receive the certificate as the announcer went on . His robe was making him feel hot, stuffy and uncomfortable rendering him unable to walk properly.

He didn't bother facing the crowd knowing no one had come for him. No pictures of his would be taken to be decorated on the wall of a cosy home. No proud parents beaming up at him.

He went back to his seat. Only an hour and a half more and he would carry on with his plan luckily without any interruptions. For now he watched the happy crowd of parents, teachers and teens who had a set purpose in life feeling felt like a total outcast.

"Oi Naruto ! party is about in an hour. You coming right!" Called out Kiba startling Naruto who was sneakily making his way to his room. All the others looked at him questionly . Only Sakura was giving him a semi-accusing and suspicious glare.

**Shit!trapped!** racking his brain for a passable excuse he replied "Yeah! You guys go ahead . I need some..aha..stuff to do.. will be there as soon i'm finished."

Thankfully they seemed to buy his explanation except for Sakura who was still staring at him making him break into tiny beads of sweat. When they turned to go he suddenly felt bad for lying and after all they had been friends for a long time.

"Uh..guys." He just gave them his grin which masked all the turmoil in his heart. "How about a group hug?"

"..."

After a minute of stunned silence he was caught in a tight hug from all of his friends. He was all the more surprised when gaara gave him an extra hug, face still blank as ever.

"Thanks guys..ok then see ya all later!"

Without giving them a second glance he rushed back to his room.

"Is it just me or was naruto not acting normal?"voiced Kiba worried. All of them kept quiet knowing something was very wrong.

...

It had been a long day for Sasuke. The ceremony was horrible. His speech turned out to be good. That was the only good thing in his graph of good vs bad. The robe he was wearing smelt like something had died there ,he didn't have any family who would be proud of all his achievements and then there was the never ending problem of fangirls.

Fangirls he could deal with..but fanparents were something very different from his usual quota. He barely managed to escape from the 60th talk with a girl's dad who was already planning bout little uchiha babies with his more than willing daughter. As if!

His eyes roaming time and again to a mop of sunshine hair.**goodbye. Why had he said it**?

Huffing he looked on as the blond was swamped with hugs from his friend. He felt slight anger when the red headed insomniac hugged the blonde twice. Shrugging it off as disgust not jealousy he again darted away to escape from another parent. The bad side of his graph had gone past the saturation point by now.

...

The party started full on now. Kiba was already on his 5th glass of sake while Neji was busy hovering around Hinata being the overprotective brother that he was. Sakura was amused to find Gaara doing the same with Neji who was either too oblivious to it or was ignoring it mighty well.

"SAKURA-CHAN! ANOTHER DANCE?"

"Not now lee" Sakura was starting to panic. Had Naruto actually gone on with his stupid plan. Fucking stubborn ass of a brother!

"uh lee have you seen Naruto around since the party started?"Asked sakura tentatively.

"No..uh but Sakura-chan when I had gone back to my room to get my wallet I heard Naruto on the phone"

"Do you remember what was he saying?" Sakura asked praying to the gods that what she was thinking was not true.

"Wait a minute...uh..yeah he was saying something about hiring a cab.. I think his relative is paying him a visit ..ne? that's why he seemed nervous? ha ha..ne Sakura-chan?what happened?" lee looked nervously as Sakura's face changed from shock to anger to that of despair.

"ohno ohno...no he didn't.."

A second later she was rushing out of the party hall to Naruto's room.

BUMP! She fell back as a pale hand reached back and caught her before she reached the ground.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke! He would know!

"Sasuke have you seen Naruto?"

"No. I haven't. Why should i care where that dobe is?" he replied with a shrug.

He never saw the punch that landed a second later on his face. Sakura was glaring daggers at him.

"Do you know what he is going to do? All because of you. You don't deserve him Uchiha. Someone whose whole life revolves around you." Spat out Sakura.

The raven's eyes widened as he felt fear grip his heart.

"**Naruto is going to do what?" **

**A/N: another cliff-hanger. Sorry folks. I just don't want to say bye. So maybe I'll extend this story a bit so that I can hang around. I'd appreciate it if you would review and tell me if you want me to stay or how would you like this story to end. Until next time. Ja ne**


	4. WON'T GO HOME WITHOUT YOU

_**A/N: Thank you guys for your support bookworm247, Narutopokefan, SuJuxKenichixJakotsuand of course Peanutbaby86 . I'm going to start writing with a new zeal and hope to produce better stories. And also loads of love to those who put my story in their fav list. It means a lot to me. Enjoy .**_

**CHAPTER 4: I WONT GO HOME WITHOUT YOU**

"Sakura explain."

"Why? What does it matter to you anyway? You got what you wanted didn't you? To be away from him."

At this Sasuke grit his teeth and looked away. Sakura prodded him further sadistically enjoying watching him lose his stoic attitude under her unforgiving gaze.

"Shed that icy shell of yours for once Sasuke . And get your priorities right. Just know that its more than a best friend you have lost and regret always comes late."

Suddenly her arm was held in a fierce grip and she found the Uchiha's hard glare on her.

"Tell...me..Where..is..he...please.."

Sakura stood there numb. Her hand was starting to rapidly lose blood circulation but she was stunned by Sasuke's reaction ...he had just said 'please'. A little hope flickered in her and smiling a bit she told him.

...

* * *

><p>Naruto looked out of the cab window taking in the dusty air that comes before heavy rain. He liked it, it smelt of mud. For him it smelt like his old home in the village where everything was perfect. Perfect like the calm before a storm and then it came crashing down like a castle of cards.<p>

Sighing he turned his attention to the present. Guilt filled him as he remembered leaving his friends without even telling them. Without even a goodbye. Without seeing **him** for the last time.

It seemed fit for him to go away this way. Unnoticed and unloved, fit for a disgraced person like him.

**That teme! No! I won't think of him. And I won't think of myself like that. He is not worth the pain.**

Repeating this like a mantra in his head he resumed watching the grey buildings outside as the cab made its way to the airport.

...

* * *

><p>"I wont ride that hideous thing!" snarled Sasuke.<p>

"He is getting farer away as we speak and discuss your preferable mode of transportation." Hissed Sakura back.

Sasuke glared at her and then at the pink coloured scooty, it even had Sakura blossoms printed on one side.

"Look here Sasuke. Time is running out . Your car is sent for repairs and the next best thing is this. Do it for him."

Sensing the truth in her words he strapped on a helmet also pink. Suppressing a shudder he climbed onto the scooty and started it.

"Oh and Sakura?"

"Hmm.."

"Could you get me another helmet?"

"..."

Smirking his famous Uchiha smirk he drove off with a purple helmet tucked under the scooty's seat.

"Gambate Sasuke. Get him back." Looking up at the dark clouds Sakura smiled as a drop of water fell from the heavens at the tip of her nose.

"He should have taken an umbrella, Naruto catches cold easily. That baka!"

...

* * *

><p>"That baka! Dobe! Idiotic ball of sunshine! What does he think of himself? Leaving like that! drama king!"<p>

Sasuke was lucky it was raining because even the sound of traffic couldn't tune out his muttering and angry curses. He never thought he would be reduced to this. Soaking wet,chilled to the bone on a PINK scooty, driving like the wind and yelling out curses to an absent blond. Hell he must have broken a dozen traffic rules today.

Only Naruto could do this to him. Turn him into something he was not. Someone totally out of character. But why?

**Don't tell me. I'm falling for him aren't I? What do I say when I see him? I'm no longer myself.**

Shaking his head to get rid of the confusing battle of emotions he focused on the road as he increased speed.

It was by chance that after 10 minutes he chanced to look into one of the cabs as he passed it. He was sure he caught a glimpse of a mop of blond hair and a pair of lifeless ocean eyes.

Nervous and anxious to stop the cab Sasuke did the most stupid thing he could think of. He turned the scooty and applied the brakes right in front of the running cab. A split second later he felt a blinding pain and an even more painful cry erupted before the world went blank.

"SASUKE!"

...

* * *

><p>"How much longer will it take?"<p>

"The traffic is kind of heavy and the rain is making it no better. So we might be arriving 15 minutes late. But there is a chance that your flight might be cancelled due to the rain."

Oh great! Just what he needed. To spend a frigging night in an airport. Grumpily he shuffled in his seat and turned his attention outside.

Suddenly he saw a pink scooty zoom by. It looked familiar. Wait! Wasn't that Sakura's and the driver looked oddly like Sasuke.

**Stupid****boy.****You****really****need****to****visit****a****mental****hospital**. Chiding himself he almost smiled when he heard a screech and a sickening crunch as he got jolted to another side.

Oh shit! Throwing himself out of the cab he ran towards the victim his dread getting worse as he recognized Sakura's vehicle. But he stopped when he saw a raven haired boy bleeding and lying eagle spread. His world collapsed as he screamed.

"SASUKE!"

...

* * *

><p>Naruto was never so happy to hear the word dobe in his whole life. After crying like a baby over Sasuke's prone figure in the rain for 5 whole minutes he almost jumped when he heard Sasuke's weak voice drift out.<p>

"Dobe... eat less ramen"

Getting off the raven and chuckling weakly he just answered.

"Sasuke are you calling me fat?"

"hn"

"Oh..that means your fine."

"Naruto...i.."

"Wait.. before you say anything lets patch up the wound in your head..and no no's." Naruto said as soon as sasuke opened his mouth to disagree.

A few moments later they were standing awkwardly facing each other . Shifting from one foot to another they waited for each other to start. Naruto never the patient one sighed and started.

"um...so teme..were you just doing a suicide stunt or did it have some other purpose?"

"..."

"Sasuke? Did you come after me?"

"..."

"sasuke!"

"Look here Naruto...i never let people in...But you...I mean I'm confused...I know I like you...but in not sure in that way..but then why are you in my mind 24/7..what is wrong with me? And then you leave..."

Naruto stood there with his jaw on the floor as sasuke blabbed nineteenth to the dozen. Sasuke was making no sense. At all. He continued watching as Sasuke was struggling more with himself.

"Then you leave and I felt like i'll never forgive myself if you go out of my life..DOBE! why didn't you tell me...oh but we were not on talking terms..Were we?.."

Naruto, feeling like he had heard enough and understanding sasuke's inner turmoil stepped forward. Standing on the balls of his feet he reached forward and cupped Sasuke's face in his hands ,he tried to calm him down.

"Sasuke..do you love me?"

That shut Sasuke up. He focused his onyx eyes into the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. The same eyes which resided in his dreams. He simply stared back transfixed.

"Sasuke..you don't even understand what love is. Do you care for me? Are you afraid to see me walk away from your life?To never see me again. Forget for once that I'm a boy. Love can happen with anyone. Love isn't all beautiful Sasuke. It always comes with pain. Love hurts. Do you feel it?"

At first Sasuke remained silent..then he whispered.. "im scared.. im scared i'll lose you too."

Smiling a bit Naruto answered "well so am I Sasuke..so am I..But you can lose me only if you have me...and we can take that risk..Plus i love you...and i will never let you go nor will i let you let me go..Makes sense?"

Sasuke just smirked and 'hn'ed. Letting go of Sasuke ,Naruto almost turned when Sasuke's hand caught his hand and pulled him into his body.

"Teme!"

"Don't leave. Teach me what love is. It will be weird but if it means you will be with me then I won't mind much. "

"Sasuke are you asking..."

"Can I kiss you?"

At this Naruto's face burst into a shade of red. The Uchiha had his stoic face on but mentally he was beating himself. **So****much****for****going****slow****and****steady!****What****were****you****thinking?**

"ye-yeah..I guess since we are together now."

Sasuke didn't even think twice when he lowered his head to give the blonde the sloppiest kiss ever. As he pulled away he saw Naruto frown.

"teme, you didn't do it right!loser!"

"oh really."

Naruto was pulled into the most amazing kiss as he felt the raven's lips worship every corner of his own. It had love, fear and longing mixed which blew his mind away..nothing else existed. Nothing was real. Except this.

After what seemed like ages the raven pulled away.

"dobe..open your eyes now." smirking at his achievement he watched as the blonde opened glazed eyes and tried to focus on him.

"wha..whew. I mean wow! "

"well. Now let's get you back. Sakura must be already having a mini attack."

"Shit!I'm dead! Sasuke! Sakura is going to rip me from limb to limb. Then she will dance over my gorgeous dead body." Sasuke rolled his eyes at this. They were interrupted by the honk of a very amused cab driver.

"Uh..Excuse me . Your flight."The driver until now enjoying the home drama decided to intervene.

"Take 's luggage back to the campus. He is riding with me."

"Sasuke! I'm not riding that!" screamed Naruto horrified pointing at the pink thing. Its headlight a pitiful sight by now.

"We'll see about that" sneered sasuke as he forcefully fitted the purple helmet on the blond locks.

The rain fell mercilessly upon the two as they weaved their way on the heavy traffic. But they didn't seem to mind. The blond was resting his head between Sasuke's shoulder blades.

After hearing him silent for more than ten minutes the raven got worried.

"Naruto you ok there..."

"Shhh..don't spoil it..it's so peaceful ,your warmth..this rain. It's too good to be true"

"naru..I'll never leave you..you should know that..I won't go home without you."

At this Naruto tightened his hold on Sasuke as he cried silently.

"don't Naru..don't cry."

"I know teme!bu-but this is my first happy ending."

... **THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Well! The end. I didn't know how to end it. Kind of like Bollyhood. But um not too bad I again thank you so much for the love and support guys. Love ya and please do review and tell me what you think of it. Should I like do an epilogue or sequel or something like that.?belated happy diwali!<strong>


End file.
